


Warriors The Rise of Tiger

by SkyPaint



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Echoclan, EmberClan, Evil StarClan, LochClan, MossClan, Shadowood, StarClan, StarClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPaint/pseuds/SkyPaint
Summary: This story takes place during a point of time where EmberClan has no Deputy and that the tension between all four Clans are very high, but what does not make this situation any better, that the medicine cats from all the Clans fear what might happen because starclan is being so unnaturally silent. But luckily for them one has been sent a prophecy, but was in the cruel fate of destiny and how a broken prophecy can destroy not just a life but also family.Will TigerPaw and FoxPaw Managed the impossible and reconnect the Clans before it's too late or will they fail and lose everything they hold dear.





	Warriors The Rise of Tiger

"Foxkit wake up. It's a brand new day.", A voice says excitedly. 

"Shut up Tigerkit I'm still sleepy." said Foxkit.

"Come on get up it's about time we're going to become a Apprentices!" 

"Don't you mean... Wait what today we're going to become paws." jumping up excitedly Just to shove her paw into the face of her younger sibling. 

As The Smoky Brown Tom says in a whiny voice "what was that for!" 

"Because you didn't wake me up sooner that's why!" 

"But I did... I did wake you up you just went back the sleep!" 

"Calm down you two. Your Sibling is sleeping you don't want to wake her up do you. She needs all the sleep that she can get." 

As they both turn in A instant and say in unison at the orange she cat. "but why Mom!" 

"You both know that she's not been feeling well. and the last we need is her being woken up by two whiny kits." 

As the orange little kit puffs up her chest and says "but we're not kits were apprentices."

"Not yet, both of you are still kits. But as Tigerkit says interrupting 

"What about Berrykit isn't she going to be an Apprentice to?" 

"No sadly she can't... The medicine cat Dove Wing says that she's too ill for the ceremony." Before Tigerkit could say something Foxkit says. 

"that's a shame but maybe next time?" To receive a angry glare from Tigerkit To only make Foxkit confused. But before the two could realize it FireLeap their mother is already coaxing them out of the nursery to pass by a well expecting Queen.

As passing Foxkit can't help but admire the powerful Queen from the thick long Black fur, And how this she-cats emanates off fear From just her presence. As Foxkit here's a nervous Mew from FireLeap.

"Are you alright Foxkit if you want you can go back in the nursery?"

"No I'm fine." Foxkit says nervously swatting her tail side to side but to be interrupted by a loud meow.

"All cats that are old enough to capture their own prey Gather to the stones of the Sun As you hear my words For this important milestone for any cat." 

Muse of excitement rain out throughout the clan.

"EchoStar has something important to say!"

"what is it what could it be!"

"does it involve the other clans but he said it's important!"

"at least it's not about Pray Again!"

"when are we going to get a new deputy!"

The Whispers slowly start to turn into worry Just to be quieted down by EchoStar with a sharp Meow of annoyance.

"FoxKit And TigerKit May you please both come forward!" the Tom says with a wave of his tail. We're all here today for the ceremony of these two kits Before they cannot leave the side of their mother! But now they begin their Journey their quest to becoming Apprentices and then after Warriors!"

All the wild FoxKit cannot help but look around her fellow clanmates excitedly looking side-to-side almost to the point of bouncing.

"TigerKit Your Mentor will be HoneyWhisker and May her kindness teach you the ways of a stealthy Hunter! HoneyWhisker Will you take TigerKit I mean TigerPaw as your Apprentice!"

"Yes EchoStar this might be my first A-apprentice but I will train him as well as the cats before me." HoneyWhisker says with pride As she goes over to TigerPaw to touch noses.

After touching noses with HoneyWhisker TigerPaw goes running over to FireLeap.

"FoxKit from this day forward you will be FoxPaw And your Mentor will be BadgerTooth!" EchoStar Says with a Warm smile.

BadgerTooth go's over to FoxPaw to touch noses before walking away not even to say a thing, leaving her confused to sit next to BlackFoot.

Before EchoStar could continue the entire Clan burst out in cheers and congratulations for the two new apprentices, just to barely be heard by anyone EchoStar mutters to himself "May starclan guide their path"

FoxPaw scampers over to sits right next to BadgerTooth looking up at him was pleading eyes not even noticing that BlackFoot was there, as the clan starts to split off into their day-to-day duties. 

TigerPaw chats with their mother how excited he is about becoming Apprentice all the while HoneyWhisker walks up to the excited pair. Meanwhile in the Eastern corner of the camp CherrySpirit and RavenWish are sharing tongues about the day's events, and how soon it is to Leaf-fall. Also as that EchoStar is forming a Hunting Party consisting of OwlHeart, OneEye and MinkWhisper.

"BadgerTooth can we please explore the territory maybe even TigerPaw and HoneyWhisker..." Before she could continue he covers her mouth with his paw, as he waits to make sure that he's not going to git any more yelp's from his new Apprentice, he puts his paw back down.

"Quiet FoxPaw before you even make a Paw length step outside the camp, you must have quaint yourself with your new duties as my Apprentice" he says was a challenging glaze at the Young Apprentice. "So then first things first clean out the elders Den and come to me when you're finished." When BadgerTooth collects another wind of breath to continue his lecture the broad she cat next to him Jabs and in the side with her Paw, to elicit a meow of pain from the older Warrior. "What was that for, BlackFoot!" He says with the look of annoyance.

"You're being a tad bit harsh on your Apprentice deer... It's only just a walk around the territory and did you forget tonight there's a gathering"

"No BlackFoot I'm not being too harsh She is too small to explore the territory not alone a Gathering, and the other three Clans especially vicious on Leaf-fall."

"It's not Leaf-fall yet and do you really want to deny your Apprentice, their first Gathering, and you didn't say no to BluePaw or should I say... BlueBlaze."

He swats his tail side to side glaring at BlackFoot "No I am not being harsh besides... I'm not it's up to EchoStar" in a instant his tail goes still looking towards the ground at his paws "FoxPaw Elders Den now."

Without questioning her mentor she goes bolting over to the elders Den head first bumping into a Gray Tom cat with white splotches that covers his fuzzy coat from his ears to his tail "oh sorry FuzzyLeap."

"It's fine young one but what brings you here in such a hurry?"

While looking over her shoulder at the two Warriors to see that they're both still spating at each other, she says in a mutter "BadgerTooth told me to clean out the elders Den" just to turn around the sea that the old Tom put his paw to his ear joke fully to say "sorry what, you're speaking softly Can you repeat yourself." as she looks at him with poofed up cheeks of annoyance causing a sterical laughter from the older Tom.

"don't worry young one follow me and I'll tell you what to do" he says chuckling while walking into the cave wall that leads to the elders Den.

"So what should be first FuzzyLeap?" she says in hesitation, to end up having a ball of Moss tossed in her face. "What was that for!" she meows and anger with her fur puffed up like a angry Sparrow.

"You need to learn how the relax" he says in mid laughter, "besides it's only Moss. maybe tomorrow you'll learn how to remove ticks hehe" before she can say anything he's coaxing her over with a wave of his Paw. "So then first things first you curve your Paw and then you scoot the Moss until it forms into a ball, but you only remove the dirty and dry moss."

"Thank you FuzzyLeap, but what happens to the Moss afterwards?" She requires in interest. "because if it goes outside the camp it wouldn't be fully disobeying BadgerTooth's orders." she says with a smirk.

"That sounds great and if BadgerTooth gives us any trouble, leave it to me." he says with a big toothy grin and to end up causing FoxPaw to happily meows yes in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website if you have any critiques or edits I would love to hear them, any help at all would be amazing and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
